A quienes dejé ir
by AppleMay26
Summary: One-Shot. Mako ahora es teniente y ha terminado por cerrar un caso que se había abierto desde hacia 16 años, sin embargo, su sanación no estaría completa hasta que sus recuerdos lo dejaran de atormentar y las culpas que no eran suyas pudieran ser expiadas.


Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quería agradecerles a quienes leyeron mi anterior historia y se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un Review, en verdad muchas gracias :D lo aprecio demasiado y espero que se encuentren bien

Y pues bueno con respecto a este nuevo fic, casi no me gusta escribir cosas tristes o de drama/dolor sin embargo estuve escuchando la canción "the one that got away" de katy Perry y ¡Bam!, esta idea no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza, así que podría considerarse como un Song-fic...tal vez jeje aunque algunas partes las modifique para que concordara con el relato, y ahora con respecto a los shippings no sabría como catalogarlo, pues sigo con que KorraSami es canon (y es mi OTP) aunque casi no ahondo en su relación en la historia y además esta basada en las vivencias de Mako así que ya saben...recuerdos...memorias..., entonces tiene cierto tinte Makorra en algunas partes, aunque la esencia del fic es basado en la amistad :)

Y bueno, dicho esto los dejo con la historia

Derechos reservados de los personajes de LOK a sus autores y de la canción a la artista original

.

.

.

.

Daba comienzo un nuevo día en la magnífica ciudad república, un hombre de 43 años de edad se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre un caso en el que estuvo trabajando por semanas, se sentó en el amplio sillón que tenía en casa, la cual, si bien no era una mansión, no tenía nada que envidiarle a una, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y froto su rostro con sus manos, estaba realmente cansado, pues había logrado desmantelar una red organizada de delincuencia, sin embargo, a pesar de merecer un buen descanso no podía tomarlo, como detective tenía que hacer un increíble papeleo para cerrar el caso, fue a su cocina por un vaso de agua, y después de un largo suspiro regresó a su labor, se tomó un momento para contemplar los bienes que ahora poseía, ¿Quién diría que aquel niño huérfano que creció rodeado de miseria lograría tener el estatus que poseía ahora?, sin embargo, todo lo que pudiera poseer no le daba la felicidad completa, pues las cicatrices emocionales que tenía se reabrieron al abrir nuevamente la investigación sobre la "alianza post-igualitaria". Tomo un folder donde la jefa Beifong le había dado documentos importantes para realizar la investigación necesaria…de pronto una hoja de periódico cayo, y al levantarla no pudo evitar leer el titular

"Igualitarios atacan la arena de pro-control en la final de los lobo-murciélagos contra los hurones de fuego"

Al dar vuelta al papel empezó a leer la nota

"Todo iba de maravilla en la arena del juego más popular de estos tiempos, los campeones enfrentaban al equipo novato de la temporada, el cual, después de la primera caída que tuvieron cuando el avatar se unió al equipo sacaron la casta y lograron colocarse entre los 4 mejores, para posteriormente pasar a la gran final, fue una lástima que un momento tan emocionante se viera opacado tras la derrota de los hurones de fuego cuando Amon, líder de los igualitarios atacara a Tanho…"

Mientras leía se perdió en los recuerdos que aquello le ocasionaba

 _ **Summer after high school when we first met**_

 _ **We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead**_

Todo había pasado muy rápido, ¿que debía hacer con sus sentimientos?, por un lado gustaba de Asami, en cuanto la vio sintió una gran atracción por ella, por ello no dudó en salir con ella, sin embargo, día con día, su relación fue decayendo, pues se dio cuenta que su cariño estaba con la chica originaria del polo sur, su espontaneidad, su decisión, la manera en que defendía sus ideales, por eso, aquel día después de verla salir con su hermano no pudo más y sucumbió a la tentación de probas aquellos labios que le causaban tanta inquietud, sin embargo en esos momentos quizá no fue la mejor decisión, pues en vez de hacer lo correcto con lo que ambos estaban sintiendo, dejaron las cosas un poco difíciles entre ellos, cosa que no fue lo mejor y menos cuando en minutos entrarían a la arena de pro-control"

El hombre de ojos ámbar rió por lo bajo, recordando cómo empezó la relación con Korra, siempre discutiendo, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos lo hacía por fastidiarle la vida al otro realmente, simplemente era su manera de conducirse, ambos eran un par de chicos inmaduros en ese entonces

Continuó ojeando las notas que tenía en la mano y encontró la que narraba cuando la pesadilla había terminado, pero como siempre los periódicos sensacionalistas exageraban algunas cosas

"Agridulce victoria sobre los igualitarios, ¿Nos hemos quedado sin el avatar?"

"La joven Korra junto con sus amigos y aliados lograron derrotar toda la organización igualitaria, pero a un costo muy alto, pues la chica ha perdido todos sus poderes, ahora, ¿Quién traerá la estabilidad al mundo?"

Mako negó con la cabeza

-Ni siquiera perdió todos los poderes, aún tenía aire control, y no duró mucho así, pronto pudo dominar los 4 elementos cuando fuimos al polo sur

Al momento recordó que en ese día no solo recupero su poder, sino que fue el preciso momento en que iniciaron su relación, una que ambos habían anhelado desde hacía mucho tiempo,

 _ **And on your 18th birthday we got matching tattoos**_

 _ **Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof**_

\- Muy bien chico misterioso ¿A que hemos venido a la montaña?-decía la chica ojiazul con los brazos cruzados y con una amplia sonrisa, un novio no dejaba de sorprenderla

-Ya veras, ….¿podrías hacer un pilar con Tierra control?

-Mako!, ¿Acaso vamos a construir un templo?-decía ella con un tono juguetón mientras hacia los movimientos necesarios para cumplir la petición

-Mhhmm, algo así-contestaba el mientras buscaba en su mochila un guante de los que usaban los igualitarios – Ahora mira esto-dicho esto la chica se hizo hacia atrás, sabía que él no le haría nada malo pero después de las recientes peleas, ese guante no era precisamente su objeto favorito, observó al pelinegro que empezó a hacer control con la electricidad de dicho aparato, dirigiéndola hacia la piedra, cuando al fin termino, di unos pasos hacia atrás para observar su trabajo y quedar hacia la par de su novia, la cual solo pudo tapar su boca con sus manos al ver lo que el chico había tallado en aquella piedra, los símbolos de los maestros y fuego y los maestros agua entrelazados, no hacia falta decir nada mas, ella se abalanzó hacia sus brazos

-Quiza no sea el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pero créeme que es con total sinceridad y amor-concluyó con una sonrisa

-Awww, eres un meloso

-Tu me vuelves meloso

Y Dicho esto ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso como los que compartían hace ya varios meses,

Tomo nuevamente asiento en su sofá y tapo sus ojos con una mano mientras se recostaba un poco, extrañaba en su totalidad todos esos momentos compartidos, pero sobre todo la extrañaba a ella y a su otra gran amiga Asami

 _ **Talk about our future like we had a clue**_

 _ **Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**_

Korra se encontraba practicando aire control en el templo de los nomadas del aire, debía perfeccionar su estilo de combate con ese elemento, estaba tan concentrada que se asusto un poco cuando alguien la abrazó por la cintura y la alzo dándole vueltas, cuando al fin toco el suelo nuevamente giro la vista al responsable de aquel susto

-Si no te quisiera tanto te daría un golpe por asustarme así jaja

-¡Lo siento pero es que estoy emocionado!

\- En serio ¿por qué?

-¡Mira esto!-y le entrego un papel donde venían anotados unos datos

-Mmmmm, veamos, departamento de policía de ciudad república,…..cedula de trabajo,… Mako…..policia….. –alzo la mirada y pudo ver unos ojos ambarinos que brillaban con gran felicidad- es ¿en serio?, ¡Wow! ¡Esto es simplemente increíble!¡Muchas felicidades amor, te lo mereces totalmente!-ahora era korra quien levanto a mako con un abrazo y le daba vueltas compartiendo ese momento tan especial con el

-Ugh, Muchas…gracias….amor….pero…..me dejas sin oxigeno-meciono con dificultad, la chica era muy pasional y en ocasiones no lograba medir su fuerza

-Oh, lo siento lo siento, es que, Mako no puedo creerlo, me alegra que al fin te hayan aceptado, no dudo que harás un gran trabajo

-Muchas gracias, esto no habría sido posible sin tu apoyo, ahora imagínate esto, cuando reúna lo suficiente podremos ir a cualquier lado del mundo, ¿te imaginas?-ese era uno de los placeres de Korra a los cuales tenía derecho por ser su novia, nadie más podía ver esos arranques emocionales de Mako

-Con tigo…a donde sea

 _ **In another life I would be your boy**_

 _ **We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

-Fue una lástima que durará tan poco

Aquella relación que habían mantenido por más de 4 meses empezaba a tener desperfectos, ahora discutían casi todo el tiempo, en ocasiones el empezaba, en ocasiones ella lo hacía, pensaban que eran un gran equipo que iría en contra de todos y todo, sin embargo, durante el conflicto que se dio en las dos tribus agua fue cuando la relación se tornó más turbia, cada uno tenía prioridades distintas, por lo que él opto por terminar con la chica ojiazul, esto le partía el corazón, pero no quería hacerla y hacerse el mismo infeliz por las peleas que se volvían más continuas cada vez

 _ **And in other life I would make you stay**_

 _ **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

Pensó que retomando su antigua relación con Asami, las cosas irían para mejor, deseaba que los labios color cereza de su exnovia borraran el sabor de los de Korra, pero era imposible, esa chica realmente le había llegado al alma pero él había terminado esa relación por el bien de ambos, y ya nada podía hacerse…tiempo después, las circunstancias le dieron una segunda oportunidad, la chica de piel morena no recordaba nada de su ruptura, y cuando ella lo besó a su regreso, aquella mascara que había puesto sobre "si tenemos prioridades distintas no debemos estar juntos" se vinieron abajo, cuan ella le preguntó si la discusión había sido muy mala, decidió jugársela, todos esperaban atentos su respuesta pues ya media ciudad republica incluidos los que estaban en aquella sala sabían lo que había pasado entre ambos maestros

-No….estuvo tan mal

Pudo sentir la mirada de Asami, y se sintió mal por ello, quería a la chica ojiverde pero la desesperación lo llevo a utilizarla de una mala manera

-Vaya que era un desastre…no puedo creer que Asami me perdonara lo que hice-pensó en voz alta aun sabiendo que nadie lo estaba escuchando, en eso escucho como una hoja del mismo folder impactaba contra el piso, y por el sonido dedujo que era una foto, la recogió y no era cualquier foto, era una que él y Korra habían tomado antes de terminar por primera vez donde ambos tenían el rostro en una figura de cartón de dos nativos de la tribu agua

 _ **You were June and I was your Johnny Cash**_

 _ **Never one without the other, we made a pact**_

 _ **Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on,**_

Parecía que todo había tomado su curso nuevamente, su relación había regresado a ser como los primeros días, no había discusiones, ni gritos ni reclamos, no podía creer como aquel golpe los había hecho madurar a ambos, sin embargo no todo es para siempre y las verdades salen a la luz, después de un tiempo en que Korra se había llevado de lo mejor con el, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, así que decidió hablarlo con ella

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte

-Claro, te escucho

-Bien, cuando te dije que aquella no había sido tan mala…mentí, en realidad, yo…bueno…terminé con tigo

-Si, eso lo sé-contesto ella con la cabeza baja

-Pero ¿Pensé que habías perdido la memoria?

-Y lo hice, pero…de repente mis recuerdos volvieron…y bueno, lo siento, debí decirte

\- Esta bien-tomo la mano de korra-no te preocupes

-Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio?

-Se que debí hacerlo…pero no quería lastimarte de nuevo, y …creo que una parte de mi, quería olvidarlo también

-Creo que ambos sabemos que esto….nosotros…no va a funcionar

-Tienes razón

-Se ha terminado…y esta vez….es real

Ya no pudo articular una palabra más, solo se limitó a asentir lo que la chica acababa de decir, se estremeció cuando ella puso una mano en su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia si misma para besarlo por última vez, mientras las lagrima se escapada de sus ojos, se quedaron un momento con los ojos cerrados tratando de inmortalizar aquel momento para siempre

-Te amare por siempre Korra

-Y yo a ti

No hacían falta más palabras, ella se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin soltar del todo la mano del chico, en su expresión corporal se podía notar que no quería dejarlo, pero era lo más sano para ambos

-Me pregunto …. Si hubiera existido otra manera de cambiar la historia entre nosotros…

Pudo observar por el gran ventanal de la sala como iba cayendo el atardecer, decidió dejar el papeleo para el día siguiente, prefería en esos momentos tomarse un tiempo para recordad, aún sabiendo que eso lo lastimaría, y más por la culpa que sentía desde hacía 16 años

 _ **Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_

 _ **Saw you downtown singing the blues**_

 _ **It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse**_

Habían pasado más de tres años, después de todo el melodrama que había vivido con la chica de tierras frías, aún la seguía queriendo, y pensaba en retomar una relación con ella, pues ya había un mayor grado de madurez en ellos que en tiempos pasados, sin embargo, después de no verla en lo absoluto por un par de semanas debido a que había viajado con Asami al mundo espiritual, y tres más de trabajos por la reconstrucción de ciudad República, se reunió con Korra para platicar, cuando ella mencionó palabras que le dolerían hasta el alma

-Tengo una buena noticia que darte

-¿Ah si?, y ¿Cuál es?

-¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas me dijiste que Asami y yo habíamos estado muy unidas?

-Ajá-contesto mirando hacia arriba como haciendo memoria

-Pues…ahora…digamos que realmente estamos muy MUY unidas jeje-dijo con un sonrojo evidente la morena, Mako casi se atraganta con su bebida pues le era imposible creer aquello, aun así quiso tentar a la suerte

\- Osea….como ¿mejores amigas?-Ella lo miró con cara de ¿Es en serio?...inconscientemente el azotó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa en la que estaban….lo entendía perfectamente

Se levantó finalmente de su sofá para dirigirse a la planta baja por otro vaso de agua, se detuvo a observar el recipiente de vidrio que sostenía en sus manos, recordaba que en su juventud los trastes que usaba se limitaban a piezas de barro rotas, su trabajo como detective y posteriormente como teniente le habían dejado una gran ganancia y con ello pudo costearse mucho lujos

-Pero ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría regresarla…a ninguna

 _ **All this money can't buy me a time machine,**_

 _ **Can't replace you with a million rings,**_

Los años habían pasado con gran rapidez, con grandes cantidades de trabajo, compromisos de seres queridos y anuncios de nuevos integrantes a familias queridas 5 años se fueron volando, Mako se encontraba en un bar que estaba cerca de las antiguas "instalaciones" de la triple amenaza bebiendo un poco de alcohol

-Ten cuidado con eso, que no te llevaré cargando hasta tu departamento ¿sabes?-escucho una voz inconfundible para él que le hablaba con gran jovialidad

-Jaja, sabes que eso no pasara Korra-dijo girándose para ver a su amiga-UH…¿dónde esta Asami?

-Dice que lo lamenta mucho, pero la llamaron con urgencia para atender unos asuntos con un puente roto o algo así

-¿Y porque no fuiste con ella?

-Son cosas de ingenieros- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- solo quieren hacer unos cálculos de reparación y después entraremos los maestros tierra… y hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Bolin?

-Varrick lo arrastró con él para acompañarlo en el parto de Zhu LI

-Entonces solo somos tu y yo

-Así es-dijo melancolico, pues realmente quería compartir con sus amigos la nueva noticia

-Pero bueno, cual es la buena nueva ¿Eh?-dijo golpeando el brazo de su amigo con su codo adivinando lo que estaba pensando

-Pues bien…Aquí como me ves de sencillo….me asendieron a teniente

-Wow ¡muchas felicidades Mako!-lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo-ahora ya no te expondrás tanto, eso me alegra-le regalo al peli negro una sincera sonrisa

-Ni creas, seré teniente pero mi lugar es donde esta la acción, así que no dudes que te seguiré acompañando en tus locas aventuras

-¡Oye! jaja, no son locas, son recreativas que es distinto-bromeaban como los grandes amigos que eran y en eso un bartender se acercó a ellos

-Amigos, veo que están celebrando, estos tragos van por la casa-y les ofreció dos vasos con alcohol

-Wow muchas gracias señor-agradeció Korra a tan amable gesto

-Avatar Korra no sabía que fuera una bebedora empedernida

-Claro que no teniente, pero que hay de usted,

-Para nada pero no podemos despreciar este obsequio ¿O si?

-Claro que no

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquella noche, habían cometido grandes errores en su vida, pero este sin duda había sido el mayor, y del cual el no dejaba de castigarse por lo sucedido

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el punto donde los efectos de la bebida les afecte al habla, el sentido de la orientación y sobre todo que se rían de cualquier bobería, el bartender se acerco de nuevo al par de jóvenes para ofrecerles mas de lo que les había estado suministrando

-Jajajajajaja no….mushisimas grashias…pero si…no…espera ¿Queeee?- La chica de cabello castaño termino por azotar su cabeza contra la barra al no poderla sostener más

-Creo que..que..¿Qué?...Ah sí, ya no más se….se…señor…-el chico de ojos ámbar no estaba mejor, no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese estado si realmente no habían bebido mucho, al ver la escena la mirada del amable hombre se tornó sombría y se retiró hasta que ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo pudiera escuchar y prendió un radio transmisor

-La droga ya ha hecho efecto en el avatar y el maestro fuego, podemos proseguir

-Muy bien, nuestra gloria ha llegado- se escuchó una voz del otro lado del aparato

Los dos maestros seguían riendo sin motivo alguno cuando un chico de aproximadamente su edad entro con prisa al bar

-¿Avatar Korra? ¿se encuentra aquí?

-Jajajaja…ehhh?...shii…shoy…yo

-Debe venir rápido, han secuestrado a su prometida y están a punto de matarla

-Mi prome….tida….¡Asami!-de un momento a otro regreso un poco su lucidez, en cuanto escucho que su futura esposa estaba en peligro no dudo en salir corriendo pero termino tropezando y dándose de lleno contra el piso, Mako alcanzó a ver como aquel joven sonreía por lo bajo, se dispuso a ayudar a levantarse a Korra la cual estaba muy mareada, aunque el estado del pelinegro era mejor

-Asami…¡espera!-hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse sin embargo las piernas no le respondían

-Si quiere yo la llevo Avatar Korra-se ofreció el chico que recién había llegado

-Si ¡Por favor!

-No Korra, no vayas con él, esto me suena a una trampa

-Suéltame Mako, Asami está en peligro- La chica ojiazul por un lado estaba siendo detenida por su brazo izquierdo por su amigo, y por el otro, el portador de la mala noticia la ayudaba a levantarse, esto no le hacía bien a su ya de por si mareado cuerpo-Ella me necesita

-Llamemos a Bolin, por ahora no podemos…-*pack* un golpe seco resonó en el bar, aquel quien se había encargado de proporcionarles el licor, le dio un golpe a Mako en la nuca, -hacer…nada….su vista se iba nublando y lo último que pudo ver es como ambos hombres sacaban a la morena del establecimiento

Se asomó por la ventana, y logro divisar la estatua de Korra en el parque avatar, no estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar, así que podía ver con claridad lo que en él había, hasta aquella placa de piedra que tenía grabado el logo de industrias futuro y uno que combinaba los 5 elementos que Korra logró dominar

 _ **I should've told you what you meant to me,**_

 _ **'Cause now I pay the price**_

La luz de un nuevo día molesto al maestro fuego, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de un arbusto, sentía el cuerpo pesado, sin embargo por su mente pasaron las imágenes de lo que él creía había sido la noche anterior

-¡Korra…Asami! –cuando logró reaccionar se levantó del césped y como pudo echo a correr, ¿Qué había pasado?¿Cómo termino en el parque? ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigas?

No tardo en divisar en el parque avatar a varias siluetas que donde sea reconocería entre ellas la de su hermano menor, el cual en un momento volteo hacia atrás y lo pudo ver encaminándose hacia ellos

-¿Mako?...¡Mako! ¡Chicos es Mako!- dicho esto el maestro tierra corrió hacia donde venía su hermano y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente lo abrazo con gran desesperación, pero a la vez con alivio –Hermano, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!, pensé que te habíamos perdido a ti también-El mayor de los hermanos solo lo miro con gran confusión, ¿A que venía eso?, las palabras de su hermano le plantaron una idea en la cabeza que le dio un vuelco en el estómago, por favor, que sus especulaciones fueran falsas, espera que por primera vez su sentido de detective fallara

-Chico…no sabes cuanto me alegra verte-comento la jefa Beifong que se acercaba a ellos, pero no llevaba su traje de oficial, sino que llevaba un atuendo negro y abrazaba contra su pecho un portarretratos

-¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?, y ¿Cómo están Asami y Korra?

La hija de Toph y Bolin volteron a verse mutuamente y bajaron la mirada

-Tres días….tres días son los que no tuvimos señas de ti- hablo después de un gran silencio aquella mujer a la que aprendió a querer como una madre

\- Y con respecto a ….

-Es…mejor que vengas con nosotros- su hermano menor lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió junto con ellos a la estatua de la Avatar, donde los esperaban Varrick, Zhu Li, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Ikki y Meelo, todos con vestiduras oscuras, Lin volteo a verlo y después de dar un suspiro colocó el objeto que llevaba en el pecho al pie de la estatua.

El rostro de Mako se desencajo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza aunque no supo si era por lo que acababa de descubrir o lo que sea que le hubieran dado en el bar, cayo de rodillas sobre el pasto mientras no apartaba la mirada de la fotografía, donde Korra cargaba a Asami de forma nupcial y esta la abrazaba por el cuello, esa foto el mismo la había tomado cuando la chica morena le había propuesto matrimonio a la ingeniero, era un hermoso cuadro, pero lo opacaba aquel moño negro que se situaba sobre este

No hicieron falta más palabras, termino por poner sus manos en el piso, estaba totalmente abatido, solo pudo salir del shock al sentir como su vista se hacía borrosa debido a dos gotas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, en ese momento corrió lejos de aquel lugar, lo más que pudo, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño pero no era así, la rabia que lo inundaba en ese momento provoco que al gritar su ataque de aliento dragón también se hiciera presente, gritó hasta quedar sin fuerzas cayendo al piso nuevamente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus orbes color ámbar, el nudo en la garganta le impidió soltar otro grito de desesperación

-No voy a llorar….no hasta que encuentre al responsable de esto-golpeo la tierra debajo de el con su puño-Les prometo que daré todo de mi para hacer que pague de la manera más dolorosa posible, no me importa si me va la vida en ello-…..

Pudo sentir como su garganta empezaba a doler por el llanto contenido, lo que ocurrió aquella fatídica noche lo afectaba de sobremanera, tuvieron que cerrar el caso por 15 años, y cuando lo reabrieron el mismo se encargó de llevar la investigación de primera mano, les llevó un año atrapar a los responsables, incluso se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a Kuvira, el no confiaba en ella, pero su vieja amiga si lo hacía y con eso le bastaba para hacerla parte del equipo, sin embargo aquello no había aliviado aquel dolor, al contrario, le seguía pareciendo imposible que aquellos criminales hubieran jugado sucio, drogando al Avatar, a la líder de Industrias Futuro y a el mismo para atacarlos con la guardia baja

-Solo así pudieron malditos…-cerraba los puños con dolor, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, respiro profundo antes de abrir, y cuando lo hizo, encontró a una chica de 16 años de edad, estatura promedio, tez clara, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes

-Hola Mako, ¿estás listo?- el solo asintió con la cabeza- Vayamos entonces-contesto la chica con una amplia sonrisa

Después de caminar en silencio por un rato llegaron al portal que el Avatar Korra había abierto en Ciudad República, se detuvieron al llegar en frente de el, Mako se giro hacia la joven y suspirando se arrodillo delante de ella

Ella solo le sonrió antes de entrar en estado avatar y colocar una mano en su frente y la otra en su pecho, una luz rodeo al pelinegro antes de separarse

-Todavía no domino bien esta técnica, pero debe ser suficiente para que entres al mundo espiritual y las encuentres

-Gracias Rika-y dicho esto entro a la luz que emanaba el portal

De un momento a otro ya se encontraba en el mundo espiritual, estaba observando los alrededores pues hacía muchos años que no entraba ahí

-¿Mako?¿Eres tú?-pregunto una suave voz detrás de él, al girarse, se encontró con una chica de piel achocolatada, ojos azules y cabello castaño

-Korra, me alegra tanto verte- la felicidad en su voz era genuina aun si se escuchaba entre cortada, la chica se acercó a el

-Tan solo mírate…ya estas viejo jeje- trato de bromear su vieja amiga a lo cual el solo sonrió de lado, Korra pensó que lo había ofendido así que volteo hacia atrás señalando lo que había en el mundo de los espíritus –y pues….bienvenido nuevamente al mundo espiritual, no ha cambiado mucho desde que…- sus palabras se detuvieron al escuchar el sollozo de un niño pequeño detrás de ella, al regresar a su vista hacia su amigo, se encontró con un Mako de 7 años de edad al cual brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos

-Yo…lo siento….lo siento mucho-empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, la ex avatar se giró totalmente hacia él y se puso en cuclillas para quedar frente a el

-¿A qué te refieres?-el se abalanzo hacia ella aferrándose a su cuello y llorando sobre él, como haría un niño pequeño con su madre

-Si no hubiéramos ido aquella noche al bar….si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…..yo….yo ….no pude hacer nada por ti o Asami, y por eso ustedes….estan

-Shhhhh-Korra tranquilizaba a su amigo acariciando su cabello-Nada de eso es tu responsabilidad, al contrario, yo lamento haber arruinado tu noche tan especial…

-Korra….las extraño tanto….

-Y nosotras a ustedes, pero hey-le tomo la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos-no los hemos dejado solos, debido a que primero tuvimos un cuerpo físico, no podemos salir del mundo espiritual tan fácil como lo hacen otros espíritus, sin embargo, siempre estamos con ustedes, nuestras almas están conectadas, y hemos cumplido con las promesas que alguna vez hicimos, de ser amigos en una vida y en la otra

El pequeño Mako la miraba atentamente, ya no sabía que más decir cuando otra figura femenina se acercaba a ellos

-Korra está todo bien, de repente vi un cambio en el cielo y pensé que…¿Mako?-miro a su compañera de vida la cual solo le indico con la mirada que se acercara a ellos, Asami ni tarda ni perezosa hizo caso y abrazo también a su amigo

-Ustedes….se iban a casar…tenían una vida por delante…

-Aahhh ¿pero cómo que "iban"?, Korra y yo estamos casadas-era el turno de la ojiverde de hablar

-*Sniff*¿en serio?...

-Sí, al final de todo quedamos juntas como tanto deseábamos, y aquí en el mundo espiritual consumamos los votos

-Jeje…me alegro por ustedes…en serio

-Gracias Mako, y ya no pude verte para felicitarte por tu asenso a teniente, muchas felicidades

La cara del pelinegro se torno seria, realmente ya no qieria pensar en eso, la antigua ingeniero miro a su esposa la cual con un gesto le dio a entender lo que estaba pasando, a lo cual lo abrazo con más fuerza

-Pequeño testarudo, deja de cargar con cosas que no te corresponden, y deja de culparte por lo que no es debido, nosotras somos felices en este lugar, y nunca los dejaremos solos, no dudes que en cuanto podamos salir de aquí, iremos a visitarlos, aunque se asusten por ver fantasmas jaja

-Jaja…no lo creo todos se alegrarían de verlas

-Pues bien, espero que pronto podamos comprobarlo-termino de decir la oji verde deshaciendo el abrazo, de pronto una luz rodeo a su viejo amigo que regresó a la edad que tenia realmente aunque su rostro ya no se mostraba cansado, Korra sonrió pues sabía lo que significaba, al fin había expiado las culpas que el mismo se había puesto y su alma estaba en paz

\- Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo lograste ingresar?

-Fue gracias a Rika, entro en estado avatar y me proporciono un poco de energía para lograr cruzar

-¿Entró en estado avatar a los 16 años? Amor vaya que te superaron, bromeó Asami a lo que Korra le mostro la lengua

-Pero debo admitirlo, ella está en mayor contacto con la esencia espiritual que yo a su edad, es impresionante

-Si, supongo que por eso el elemento que mejor domina es el aire, y extrañamente aún no logra controlar la tierra, Bolin es su maestro y yo le enseño fuego control

-Vaya que eso es extraño, no recordaba que algún avatar no lograra controlar el elemento de su etnia, pero aún así es una gran sucesora-respondió alegremente la chica que solía habitar el polo sur, de repente la imagen de su amigo se volvió más tenue

-Korra ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica más alta

-Se debe estar agotando la energía que le suministro Rika, creo que es mejor que regreses-contesto mirando a Mako con una mirada melancolica

-Lo se, solo quería verlas chicas

-Y nos dio mucho gusto verte Mako,

Nuevamente los tres chicos se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo sumamente especial, pues no solo era un reencuentro, sino que el peso que el maestro fuego había cargado durante muchos años. Las chicas lo acompañaron a la entrada del portal y lo despidieron al ver como cruzaba, se miraron mutuamente entrelazando sus manos y regresando al lugar que se había vuelto su hogar desde hacía 16 años

Al momento de cruzar el haz de luz lo primero que vio fue a la joven avatar sosteniendo una piedra mientras solo decía - ¡Tierra control!...¡Tierra control!...¡vamos!

-¿Ya has acabado con eso?

-Waa Mako no me hables de golpe que me asustas

-Jaja lo siento, no fue mi intención

-jummm….Oye, te hizo bien ir al mundo espiritual, te ves mas joven

-Si, tal vez-contesto el pelinegro con una mirada apacible, aunque de repente se acordó de algo dándose una palmada en la frente-Argggg soy un idiota, no les dije que al fin habíamos encontrado a los responsables, como es posible

-Hey tranquilo-comento la chica dándole un abrazo-ya le diré a Korra cuando entre en estado avatar

-Me parece perfecto-contestó el correspondiendo el abrazo-Gracias por todo Rika, te invito a comer fideos de Narook

-¿De verdad?...whooohooooo…el último en llegar es un oso ornitorrinco obeso!-dicho esto se echó a correr camino a la civilización nuevamente

Mako solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía y comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección, volteó para ver nuevamente el portal y sonrió, toda la tortura emocional a la que estuvo expuesto ese tiempo tuvo su recompensa, logro atrapar a los villanos, y se obtuvo paz por voz de sus amigas, después de todo, ellas no se habían ido para siempre…y no tendría que decir, que son a las que había dejado ir.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer :D ...no me odien por lo que les hice pasar al krew por favor xD


End file.
